El lobo y la chica vestida de rojo
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. "Eso es bueno. Incluso ellos no son el tipo de personas que abandonarían a sus propias familias." El final es evidente desde el principio. / Relacionado con el fanfic "Esta vez", pero se puede leer perfectamente de forma independiente.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **The Wolf and Red-clad Girl** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic esta relacionado con el fanfic " **Esta vez** ", pero es como una precuela que se puede leer perfectamente de forma independiente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **El lobo y la chica vestida de rojo.**

Cerca de donde Seiryuu vivía había una casa de una mujer muy vieja que vivía sola.

De vez en cuando, su bisnieta venía a traerla provisiones y otras cosas. Ella era una chica tranquila bien conocida en la aldea.

Ella era una buena chica.

Ella era amable y cariñosa.

Ella siempre hacía lo que la decían.

Sin embargo Seiryuu sabía la verdad.

La chica no estaba satisfecha con su vida. Él sabía que ella en su interior se estaba haciendo preguntas. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer esto? ¿Por qué estaba atrapada en la aldea? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué…?

A él le pasaba lo mismo.

Para sus ojos era tan evidente.

Tal vez fue por eso que él pudo sentir algún tipo de solidaridad con ella.

Ese día ella también fue a la casa de su bisabuela.

Como siempre, Seiryuu no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algún idiota la dijo que fuera a por agua.

Algún idiota no la avisó sobre la advertencia que Seiryuu les había dado a los ancianos ayer, acerca de que los animales salvajes estaban más feroces últimamente.

Por supuesto.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Ser escuchado? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién iba a escuchar las palabras de un monstruo?

Cuando él la encontró, ella ya estaba rodeada por una manada de lobos, obviamente demasiado asustada como para moverse.

Seiryuu venció a todos ellos.

Ella lloró cuando todo había terminado.

Seiryuu esperó hasta que ella se calmó.

"Gracias…"

Le dijo ella entre sollozos. Seiryuu permaneció en silencio.

Incluso cuando ella se agarró de su brazo mientras él la escoltaba durante el camino de vuelta, él se obligó a permanecer en silencio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nada había cambiado.

Seiryuu se lo dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Solo estaba en su mente.

Ella no podía estar buscándole.

Incluso si sus ojos estaban mirando en su dirección, eso no podía ser.

Él cerró los ojos y se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

Eso no puede ser.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu tenía un lugar especial. Era un árbol que los aldeanos habían dicho que había dejado de florecer miles de años atrás. Ellos decían que era porque las cenizas del primer Seiryuu fueron dispersadas a su alrededor y eso lo mató. Tal era el poder maldito del monstruo, incluso muerto seguía rondando la aldea.

A Seiryuu le gustaba sentarse debajo del árbol y simplemente apoyarse contra el frío tronco.

El hecho de que desde ese lugar pudiera ver la tierra y la aldea claramente también ayudaban. Facilitando su trabajo y todo.

Un día, él se durmió. Era primavera y el aire se sentía tan fresco y reconfortante.

Un susurro le despertó repentinamente, ya que él siempre había tenido un sueño ligero.

La chica vestida de rojo estaba colocando una manta sobre él, y ella parecía tan sorprendida como él.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que la chica se levantara, hiciera una reverencia y se alejara corriendo rápidamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Solo había un lugar que él no podía ver, su único punto ciego.

Seiryuu se volvió a recostar contra el árbol y alzó la vista.

No podía ser.

Él cerró los ojos y se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

No podía ser.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las estaciones pasaron.

Era otoño cuando ella se casó con uno de los hijos de los ancianos.

Apresúrate, mientras el monstruo aún sea joven y saludable, la dijeron.

Ella era una chica obediente, él lo sabía.

A ella no le gustaba que él fuera su pareja, él lo sabía.

Ella llegaría a ser feliz con él.

Seiryuu no podía creerse eso, pero por lo menos eso era mejor que con el monstruo…

Sus ojos palpitaron.

Se dijo que era culpa de la resaca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu siempre había podido sentir algo dentro de él. Un palpitar indeseado, como un pulso. Hace mucho tiempo, este era débil.

Hace mucho tiempo, había un pulso más fuerte, que se fue debilitando mientras el más débil se hacía más fuerte. Otro pulso fuera de él, perteneciente a alguien querido para él que le había dejado solo.

Era invierno cuando pudo sentir otro pulso, débil pero aún así lo suficientemente doloroso para hacer que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Seiryuu corrió hacia donde estaba el pulso.

El pensamiento sobre el pulso llenó su mente por completo, así que solo se dio cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo cuando fue demasiado tarde.

La chica vestida de rojo estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acunaba a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos…"

Dijo ella.

"… al igual que el hombre que amo…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu huyó.

Él se estaba muriendo, se estaba muriendo…

Trató de convencerse de que era por eso que le dolía tanto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando él regresó, la aldea estaba en estado de pánico.

Las parteras habían dicho que había nacido un nuevo Seiryuu.

Ellas dijeron que su madre había perdido la razón.

Ellas dijeron que ella había cogido al bebé y se había escapado, y ahora el padre estaba persiguiéndoles.

Seiryuu fue a su lugar especial, era más fácil ver los alrededores desde allí, y se subió a la rama más alta para ampliar su campo de visión.

Él les encontró cerca del río, y corrió hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ella estaba gritando, de forma muy diferente a su tranquilidad habitual.

"¡Quiero estar con este niño! ¡No quiero separarme de él!"

Era por eso, Seiryuu pudo escucharla incluso desde lejos.

"¡No me importa! ¡Me quedaré con Ao si es necesario! ¡Este es mi hijo! ¡No voy a-"

Ella se detuvo, y Seiryuu se obligó a correr aún más rápido.

Cuando llegó allí, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente. Las rocas que había debajo de ella se estaban tiñendo de rojo.

El padre estaba… Seiryuu miró a su alrededor, le encontró de camino de vuelta a la aldea con el bebé de ella.

Él fue hacia ella, y simplemente vio como su rostro se volvía más pálido a cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando salió el sol, él cerró los ojos de ella y volvió a la aldea.

Los ancianos ya le estaban esperando.


End file.
